Battleground Priorities
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy arrive at the wastelands to face off the Heartless together. As soon as these monsters of the Darkness arrive, four of these brave young heroes don't hesitate to throw themselves into battle to take them out. The fifth, however, has something else in mind to get done which is higher on their to-do list...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"Get ready, guys!" Sora urged, gripping his Keyblade in his hands, a determined frown on his face.

"I am ready, Sora!" Riku answered, clutching his own weapon by its handle. "Ready to take out these little dark monsters!"

"So am I!" Kairi added, also handling the weapon she had been training so hard to fight with. "As ready as I'll ever be!"

"This ain't gonna be an easy fight!" Donald warned, bracing his staff to cast plenty of magic. "It's gonna be tough!"

"That's why they sent us!" Goofy replied, positioning his shield protectively in front of himself. "We can handle tough!"

The five heroes were stood in a row, having just arrived at the battleground. The duck, the dog and the three young teenagers were highly fired up with anticipation. All of them were waiting for the moment when their foes would appear. They were not to waste a second when their enemies arrived; there had to throw themselves straight into combat to eliminate every single one from existence.

All of a sudden, some black shapes started to form into view. They filled the wasteland space surrounding the five heroes – indicating what they were about to fight was arriving.

"Get ready…" Sora ordered, his heart hammering inside his chest as he prepared to make his move.

The others firmed their holds on their weapons and equipment as the Heartless appeared before them, leaping straight in their direction.

"_CHAAAAARRRRRGE!_" Sora commanded.

Riku ran into battle.

Kairi ran into battle.

Donald ran into battle.

Goofy ran into battle.

Sora … straight right where he was and allowed the others to run on ahead.

The battle quickly unfolded into an intense atmosphere as the heroes attempted to take out the Heartless.

Donald used his staff to cast several destructive spells at them.

Goofy blocked their attacked with his shield before using his shield to bash into them.

Riku and Kairi slashed their Keyblades into the little monsters; the silver-haired boy used every ounce of his experience of using such a weapon while the redheaded girl put all she had recently learned during her training into practice.

Sora, still standing on the same spot, put away his Keyblade and replaced it with something else. He held it high above him in his hand as he turned his back to the ongoing battle.

"Get ready for the picture, guys!" he called to the others, smiling.

"Sora, what are you doing?" cried Goofy.

"Taking a picture of us all in battle! It'll make a great post to post on my social media page!"

"Sora, put that Gummi Phone down!" Donald hissed angrily. "Get yourself over here and help us take out these Heartless!"

"I will, Donald – right after I've taken the pic of us fighting!"

"Sora, we're the ones fighting!" Kairi exclaimed as she ducked to dodge a blow from a Heartless before piercing it with her Keyblade. "Not you!"

"Now is not the time for selfie, Sora!" Riku yelled as he blocked another Heartless with his one weapon! "Forget social media for one minute and do what we came here to do!"

"But that's the main reason I came here; to get a picture of us fighting the Heartless! It's bound to get me hundreds of likes from my many followers! Don't forget to leave some yourselves, guys!"

Despite clearly seeing in the Gummi Phone's screen how much his friends behind him needed his assistance, Sora remained where he was as he prepared to take the picture. A broad grin was on his face as he prepared to press the button to snap the image…

…when he saw on the screen that Riku was charging towards him, his Keyblade raised high and aiming right at the spiky-haired boy, wearing an angry glare that was directed at him.

Sora had no time to move or even turn around as the grin was whipped quickly off his face – before he felt a hard blow onto his head, causing him to cry out in pain.

His thumb accidently hit the button on the Gummi Phone to snap an image – taking a picture of Donald, Goofy and Kairi having turned away from the Heartless to watch with bemused expressions as Riku irritably struck his Keyblade down onto Sora.

* * *

**The end.**


End file.
